Call Of Duty: Operation Search and Rescue!
by VietZACH1423
Summary: It's been weeks since Tsukune and Moka got kidnapped by Fairy Tale and now the US army is getting involved. Four people face their ultimate challenge to save Moka and Tsukune from the Fairy Tale operative. Can they do it? Find out! Sets after Rosario Vampire Capu 2.


**Hello guys it's me, VietZACH1423 and today, I am writing a Call of Duty and Rosario + Vampire crossover. This is a replace for the Call of Duty story that I made, so I hope you like it. (Read and Review please!)**

"Are you sure about this sir, I mean we could get killed by this Fairy Tale thing." Alex said. "I know, but we have to save these people or not." The Commander said. "I wonder something about this Fairy Tale operative, they should be that fairy's like the one in Tinkerbell, is in it?" Private Richard asked. "No, this 'Fairy Tale' people are more scarier than you think." The Commander said as he showed them some of the pictures of Fairy Tale. "Dude, those people are weirder than I thought." Sandman said. "I know, so what we are going to do is we are going to this place called Yokai Academy and ask them about it. They said that we could come and visit and call us 'visitors'. Then, when we got all the information, we can roll out." The Commander said. "We place our weapons in a cargo that would carry to the Fairy Tale base and we go in through the entrance and kill all the guards and then we shut down all of the lights. When we do that we take all the rest, go to the location to the captives and travel them to Yokai Academy by helicopter. If we done all that, we complete our mission." Commander said. "Yes sir!" "Okay, we go now, so we don't attract any unwanted attention." Commander said. "Yes sir!"

The team arrived to a bridge with normal cloths and waited. Then a bus came and it stops in front of them. "Who are you?" he asked. "We are the US team coming to Yokai Academy." The Commander said. He was surprise about humans coming to Yokai Academy, but he allowed them to come inside. As they travelled through the tunnel, The Bus Driver asked them, "Who is the Commander here?" "I am." The Commander said as he showed himself. "Come." He came to him and he gave him something. It was an AMT Automag V and four cartridges. He smiled, "Thanks." and walked back. "What did he give you?" Private Richard asked. "Just a good gift for me." He said as the bus came to its destination. "Good luck chaps and be safe." The Bus Driver said as he went. "Okay, let's go."

As they walked to the gate of Yokai Academy, Private Richard was looking at the place. "Dude, this place gives me the creeps!" he said to Alex. "I know, but it's either in or out." Alex said. They went through the gate of Yokai Academy, but to find out that people were staring at them. "Who are they?" someone said. "Are they human? If they are, then I would like to **eat **them!" another said. "Dude, these people are more creeper than the Fairy Tale people." Sandman told them. "I know, but the headmaster said if they try and threaten us with anything, then we can Taser them." The Commander told them. They went inside the building and saw the sign saying: Headmaster's office. The Commander smiled. They went inside and saw a priest, wearing white only. "Guys, meet Tenmei Mikogami, a formal US Seal and Commander." The Commander said to them. "Oh, Commander Markus, It's good to see you again." the priest said to The Commander. "It good to see you to." He said. "So it's time for business then. Who do you want to rescue now?" The Commander asked him. "We got to people you need to find." Tenmei told them as he gave them the pictures of them. "They have been captured by Fairy Tale for some weeks now and we need you to get them back." The priest told them. "We are going to send some back up on the way, and hopefully, your plan goes well." Tenmei said. "Everything is going to be okay. We already got our weapons ready in our weapon cache." Private Richard told Tenmei. "Good."

"I miss Tsukune!" Kurumu cried. "I miss Moka!" Yukari cried. "We need to go there to save them." Mizore said. "Let's go to the headmaster's office and talk about it." Kurumu said. As they went they saw some people, armed with a Taser and a Pistol. "Oh my God, there are human's in our school!" Kurumu shouted. "Maybe they are here to help us find Moka and Tsukune." Yukari told them. "Maybe." Mizore told her. Then they came out. "Okay guys, this is a Search and Rescue mission for Moka and Tsukune, so no room for mistakes." An American man said to them. They couldn't believe it. Humans are cruel if they heard the word 'Monsters' and they will either kill them or make fun of them, but these weren't. They were serious about the kidnapping and they want to help as possible. "Roger that." The young man with a Scottish Accent said. "Okay, we head for the Command Centre and take them out." The American man said and they went. "We goner help them fight!" Kurumu said. "Okay! Let's go to the head and talk to him." Mizore said and they went.

**Okay guy's, that was Chapter One and I hope you like it. Please Read and Review and please give good comments. So, VietZACH1423 out! (Chapter Two coming out soon.)**


End file.
